Bruce Wayne (Earth-2467)
Bruce Wayne is the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, heir to the billionaire Wayne family, whom raised Bruce with care and passing. During one day when he and his parents were leaving at Monarch Theater after watching The Mask of Zorro, a criminal stopped the family, and killed both Thomas and Martha in cold blood in the front of the young Bruce. Since that day, Bruce vowed to avenge their deaths and bring justice to New York City. Raised by Alfred Pennyworth, the family's butler, Bruce would travel the world, mastering both his body and mind, eventually returning to New York and partnering with Alfred to wage a one-man war against crime as the masked vigilante, the Dark Knight, Batman. Biography Personality Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Bruce's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him, Batman regularly forcing common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Captain America and Iron Man fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg, breaking bones of criminals or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, after Captain America, whom developed duo to the Super Soldier Serum, Batman naturally represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. **'Peak Human Strength': Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine. This means he's capable of amazing feats such as punching a Weapons And Tactics (Earth-2467) SWAT officer through a brick wall or throwing common criminals in the air like if they are nothing. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. **'Peak Human Speed': He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. **'Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds. **'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. *'Weaponrs Expert': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet, only behind the likes of Mister Fantastic, Lex Luthor and Iron Man. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Eidetic Memory': Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. *'Investigation': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi and Thai. *'Tactical Analysis': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmanoeuvre many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians on Earth, and once even Black Panther stated the same. *'Leadership': He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Bat-Family, as well as being in charge of his whole company. *'Escapology': He has been described as second only to Zatanna as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *'Driving': Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. *'Tracking': Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen. *'Disguise': Batman mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23, and has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26, through various instructions from Alfred. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Bruce is proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management': Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Tony Stark and Lex Luthor. Equipment Equipment *'Batsuit': The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call the Batmobile. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun and a "re-breather" breathing device. *'Batmobile ' *'Batwing ' *'Batclaw' *'Batarang' *'Explosive Gel ' *'Voice Synthesizer ' *'Line Launcher ' *'Grapnel Gun ' *'Smoke Bomb ' Trivia *Bruce rarely drinks alcohol. Nightwing has mentioned that he's seen Bruce drink less times than he can count on one hand. When Stephanie Brown died, he drank Purcell's 12-year-old bourbon. When his close friend and Justice League teammate Iron Man fell in alcoholism, Bruce would help him abandon his drinks. *Bruce Wayne has an official Facebook page in which his representatives constantly posts about Wayne Enterprises' advancements. Batman also has an fan-page on Facebook and Twitter and he has been adapted as a character by Dark Horse Comics, written by Stan Lee and Bill Finger, Jr.. *Bruce Wayne's favorite meal is Mulligatawny soup. Category:Earth-2467 Category:Characters of Earth-2467 Category:Males of Earth-2467 Category:Heroes of Earth-2467 Category:Humans of Earth-2467 Category:Americans of Earth-2467 Category:Justice League Members (Earth-2467) Category:Bat-Family Members (Earth-2467) Category:Wayne Enterprises Staff (Earth-2467) Category:Anti-Registration Members (Earth-2467) Category:Wayne Family (Earth-2467)